


Now Ya Gotta Kiss Me

by MavinVenom



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Service Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 23:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2128230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MavinVenom/pseuds/MavinVenom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the kink bingo square, service kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now Ya Gotta Kiss Me

"C'mere Frankie!" Gerard called from the his office. Frank dropped his guitar and kicked off the amp. He walked, or tried to, into Gerard's office, immediately going to his knees with his head bowed. 

"Get up, come sit on my lap," Gerard patted his leg and scooted his chair out. 

"Yes sir?" He asked and put his hands in his lap. 

"Do you know what service is?" He smoothed Frank's hair out. 

"Like self serve?" Frank tried. 

"No," Gerard laughed,"Like when the dominant partner fulfills the submissive's desires."

"Well you do that whenever we have sex," Frank looked up through his lashes. 

"No Frankie," he sighed,"I only please you. Do you wanna try that?" Gerard said and leaned back a little in his chair. 

"Well I like serving you. Do I have to?" Frank pouted. 

"Not if you don't want to," Gerard kissed the top of his head. 

"Ok," Frank said and hopped out of Gerard's lap. "I'm gonna go play Pansy, wanna join?" He added. 

"Eventually," Gerard trend back to his work. Frank smiled to himself as he walked back to his guitar, forgotten on the floor of their music space. 


End file.
